Err 'I Love You'
by Massu Chan
Summary: -One shot-"I love you..." That's what Sasuke said to Shika, Chouji, Kiba, Sai, and Kakashi. What's going on? Is it the rumour true that Uchiha Sasuke is a gay! Hmm... Please read and review....


**Hello there, Minna san… well actually I was so bored so I decided to write this story. I know it's not a good one, but please read and let me know what you think…:p**

**Disclimer: Standard disclaimer applied**

** Err… I Love You… **

It was a peaceful afternoon in Konoha when Sasuke and Naruto were playing poker. But, knowing Naruto, surely the peace wouldn't last longer, would it?

"BWUAHAHA YOU LOSE TEME!!!!" See? The peace soon was ruined with Naruto's loud voice as he grinned triumphantly to his raven haired best friend.

Sasuke winced while blocking his ear from that more-deadly-than-nuclear voice of Naruto, "Tch, I know, Dobe, you don't have to shout."

"Whatever, Teme. Now, you have to do everything I ask you." Naruto grinned mischievously. Oh how he longed this moment for so long. 'I'll give him hell hohoho…' Naruto mentally laughed evilly.

Sasuke inwardly sighed. He really regretted his decision to play poker against Naruto. When two hours before, Naruto challenged him to play poker, he couldn't stand to not say no. The Uchiha was never afraid; he would prove to Naruto that the Uchiha was good at everything, including this damn poker game. But, he should have known, since he was a child, he was never good with cards, though he would never tell this little secret to anyone honestly. He should have known, in cards games, his luck could be even worse than Tsunade's. And now, here he was, totally lost to Naruto. Oh man, it's such a very cruel fate he had.

"So, Teme, ready for your little punishment?' Naruto asked Sasuke in a sing song voice. Another devilish grin was plastered on his face.

'God, I have a very bad feeling about this…' Sasuke sighed, again…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that night, Sasuke's Apartment…

Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall then shouted excitedly. "Oi, it's 12 a.m. already… DO IT NOW!" the blonde shinobi said. "Spread your love to everyone, Sasuke Teme hahaha…"

Sasuke glared dangerously in response. His mind was working furiously, plotting various ways how to kill the knucklehead who's grinning stupidly before him. How dare he, how could he ask him, the cool Uchiha Sasuke, to do such embarrassing task. "Dobe, I'll do anything but this." Sasuke tried once again.

"No, deal is a deal. You're the loser here, so you'll do everything as I say. EVERYTHING."

Sasuke groaned. He really didn't wanna to do this.

"It's a simple task, isn't it? The only thing you have to do is just call the other rookie nine boys plus Kakashi sensei and Sai, say 'from the bottom of my heart I love you so much', that's all. It won't take an hour, believe me!" Naruto said tried hard not to laugh. "Oh and don't forget to mention your name and don't hang up before hearing their response."

"Yeah right," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Then tomorrow they all will call me 'Sasu_gay._'" 'Besides, what Sakura thinks if she found out?' he mentally added. No way!!

Naruto laughed, "That's your problem, Teme. I don't care. Hmm, or you would rather steal Tsunade baa chan's panty? That's what you want?" Naruto mocked. He knew Sasuke would totally refuse this one.

Sasuke growled. There's no way he would steal that old hag's panty. Eww…!!!

"So, Sasuke Teme? Are you ready to 'confess' then?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear then. He was so satisfied to see his best friend's frustrated face. It's the chance in a life time to torture the mighty Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath and muttered "Fine!" Sasuke glared at Naruto once again before he roughly pick up the phone and dialed the first number on his mind, Shikamaru's number…

'I'd better get over it quickly…' "Remind me to kill you after this, Dobe!" He snarled.

Ten minutes later…

Sasuke was tapping the table impatiently, there's no one picked up the phone. Where the hell was that damn Shikamaru? He looked at Naruto who then finally, shrugged and said, "Geez, baka Shikamaru, perhaps he's sleeping. He's unlucky today. He passed the most interesting moment in his life tsk..tsk..tsk…"

Sasuke just sent him another death glare. Naruto chuckled, "Continue to Chouji then…" Sasuke dialed Chouji's room.

"Moshi moshi… (chomp chomp). Chouji (chomp) speaking…" Chouji was answering with mouth munching his chips.

Sasuke took a very deep breath, "Uchiha Sasuke here. I love you…"

"…erm…(chomp chomp)"

"I love you from the bottom of my heart…" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"…(chomp chomp chomp)…"

"…"

"…(chomp chomp chomp)…"

No noise except that munching noise for another 10 seconds. Sasuke shook his head. "Whatever…" He muttered and hung up. He then quickly dialed Shino's number.

There's a 'click' sound meaning someone was answering. Sasuke frowned, there's no man's voice heard, only a slight buzzing sound of insects.

"Err…"

"…"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke. Aburame Shino?"

"… Uchiha?" Shino said in an almost audible voice.

"I love you"

"zzz…zzz" Sasuke could hear the insects' sounds got louder here.

"I love you from the bottom of my heart, Shino" Sasuke shuddered. The insects' sounds were getting louder and louder. It sounded like they were gone berserk. Gulped.

After a minute listened to the furious sound of his insects, which seemed forever for Sasuke, finally Shino spoke. "I'll contact you later, Uchiha. This is not something appropriate to discuss on the phone." Click, he hung up, left the youngest Uchiha dumbfounded.

"Go on, Sasuke…" Naruto almost laughed as he saw Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke then dialed Kiba's number.

"Yo, Kiba cool here. Whazzup?"

"It's Sasuke. I love you, Kiba"

"Oh Uchiha? It's very nice of yo- WHAT?!" Apparently, Kiba needed more than a second to realize what Sasuke said to him.

"I said I love you from the bottom of my heart, Moron…" Sasuke snorted in annoyance for have to repeat those 'L' word.

There's a pause for about ten second before then Kiba spoke sounded very apologetic, "Oh, Uchiha, err… Sasuke, I know I am cool and gorgeous, but sorry I am straight. But hey, since when do you fall in love with me? Well, I know, I always think that you're gay, but I never thought that the man you love would be me? I don't know what to say, I just… oh shit! I am blushing! Wait, no I am not! No Uchiha, really, believe me, I am straight. I am-"click, Sasuke hung up. 'Geez, he talked too much.' Sasuke rubbed his temple.

"Next one, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned smugly.

"Shut up, Idiot!" That's all Sasuke's answer before he dialed the next number. 'Yosh, it's Sai now… Go for it, my self!'

"Konbanwa, Sai here, who is this?" His voice was as friendly as usual. Sasuke could imagine how Sai was showing his fake smile right now.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke san. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I love you, Sai."

"Re-really?"

"…"

"Well, umm, I never know that you have the same feeling with me…" Sai's voice suddenly sounded so shy.

'What?!' Sasuke's face grew paler upon hearing Sai's answer.

"Now that you mentioned it first, I just tell you how I feel now. The truth is, I love you too, Sasu-

"That's it!" Sasuke slammed the phone. What the?! Sai was really a gay?! He shuddered in disgust. No wonder he wore that belly-showing outfit. He mentally reminded himself not to be in the same place or take any mission 'alone' with him. Better be safe than sorry.

He glared at Naruto who now was laughing hardly. "Last one, Buddy…" he managed to say between his chuckles and giggle.

Sasuke took a deep breath again, 'Kakashi sensei, now…'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

While in kakashi's house…

Sakura put the glass down on the bedside table, "Is there anything else you need, Kakashi sensei?" she asked.

Kakashi shook his head no, "No, I think I am just going to sleep now. Thanks for all your help, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "No problem, I am a medic nin after all, helping sick people is my job. Besides, you have been like my own father, Sensei…"

Kakashi scowled playfully from behind his mask, "You make me sound so old, Sakura. But right, goodnight then."

"Good night, Kakashi sensei…" Sakura smiled again before he exited his sensei's room. This morning, Kakashi had called her that he wasn't feeling well. Being a good student she was, she decided to come visited him. And apparently, his sick were worse than she thought. Even, until the evening, his fever was still high. That's why tonight, she decided to spend the night in his house, took care of him. She felt like it was her duty as his student.

Sakura was about to head to the guest room in the house when suddenly the phone rang. 'Geez, who's calling in the middle of the night like this?'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke was waiting for the phone to be answered. He decided to just say it straightly.

Click… The phone was connected. Wasting no time, Sasuke hurriedly spoke.

"Kakashi sensei, it's Sasuke. Don't talk just listen, I want to tell you something. I love you."

"…"

"I love you from the bottom of my heart, Kakashi sensei"

Sasuke could hear a gasp, a feminine gasp to be exact. He wondered if his sensei was keeping a woman for his company tonight.

"W-well, urm… Sasuke kun…" A feminine voice could be heard. Sasuke froze; in no time he recognized who's this lovely voice belonged to. Sakura! What was she doing there?! God, she's the last person he hoped to hear his stupid 'confession'.

"K-Kakashi sensei is sick so he's sleeping right now… b-but I'll tell him when he's better tomorrow…" she said. Nervousness obviously could be heard on her voice. Sasuke could imagine Sakura's shocked expression right now…

Sasuke's eyes widened, he was speechless. No way. His worst nightmare came true. What would she think of him now? Ohh… Uchiha clan was over…

Naruto's laughter now sounded echoing louder and louder and louder again…

"Shit!" 'God, somebody, just kill me now…'

**-OWARI-**

**Well, that's it. Corny I know haha…**

**Oh and for Sai's fans, I am sorry, no offense in making him gay, I swear, I love Sai too, dattebayo! Peace yo… It's just pure for the story… **

**So, just please let me what you think of it, I would be very appreciate it…**

**C U Later then…**


End file.
